


Something Borrowed

by lodessa



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Crossgen, Dubious Consent, F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-05
Updated: 2006-04-05
Packaged: 2017-10-05 04:24:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lodessa/pseuds/lodessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Petyr comes to see his "daughter" just before her wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Borrowed

Alayne had turned down the offered help with dressing for her wedding; a small part of her was uncomfortable with weddings and maybe always would be, though she couldn't say why. Besides, she could manage better on her own after all this time as a Stone of the Vale. So she twisted her own hair up with pearl tipped pins, wondering how much longer the dye would last. She had forgotten why the dye was important, better not to remember any more than necessary. She knew it was important though. Somehow the thing that she could not remember made her begin to shake and she had to sit down for a moment.

She was startled when the door opened and sprang to her feet, but it was only her father, the Lord Protector, Petyr Baelish. He was a small man, hardly taller than Alayne herself, lithe and youthful seeming as he declared that she was going to take everyone's breath away with her beauty. She blushed when he told her how fine she looked and offered her face up for a kiss. His lips were soft and warm against hers. He held her close and she knew that he would never let her fall.

"You seem sad, my dear. Can it be you don't want to marry Harrold? The boy is so very smitten with you, but we can call the whole thing off if you're unhappy. Of course, there'd be repercussions but your happiness is what's most important naturally." Petyr assured her.

"Of course not, father. I would never wish to cause you shame like that. I am honored to marry his lordship, baseborn as I am." She lied, pressing her hands against her thighs to keep them from shaking.

"I can see you are distraught. Surely it is a good match, but something is amiss. Tell me what's wrong?" He insisted, pulling her to him, so that he head rested on his shoulder, sliding his fingers through her hair.

I only grieve to leave you." Alayne replied prettily, using her best court smile.

"You've always been such a good, dutiful, girl Alayne." He smiled, kissing right below her jaw line, "And you know I'll always be here for you; your being married won't change that. Fathers are forever."

Alayne felt a strange tightness under her ribcage at that last bit, but she pushed it aside. Her father was good to her, far better than a natural born daughter had any right to hope for. She must not betray that, and her uneasiness dwindled as his lips found hers again.

"I'll always take care of you." Petyr promised, "I know what's worrying you…" he added slyly, "You're nervous about the wedding night, aren't you daughter?"

Alayne blushed deeply and looked at the floor; what happened on one's wedding night was not something to be discussed, even with one's father. If Alayne had her mother, she might have made some vague cryptic comments or advice, but instead Alayne had her father. She reasoned he must know what was right, even as part of her knew it was a lie. She could the feathery light touch of his fingers running up her spine.

"Not to worry sweetheart." His honeyed tongue insisted, as he cradled her face in his hand, lifting her chin so that their eyes met, "Your father will show you that there's nothing to be afraid of."

Then he kissed her again, the way that he did sometimes after a particularly long day of keeping the tentative balance between the minor lords of the Vale, more lingering than before, parting her lips as he pressed her tighter against his body. His hands were at her corset, she'd been halfway through dressing when he'd arrived, unlacing. The look in his eyes reminded her of when she'd wakened in the middle of the night to find him sitting on the edge of her bed, fingers gently grazing her skin.

As he slid the garment off of her body, Petyr whispered, "The boy may not know what to do with laces and you may have to help him…" he continued, trailing his lips down past her collarbone to embrace her newly revealed flesh.

This was unfamiliar territory for Alayne, and she let out a small gasp in response to the fiery feeling his mouth left against her skin. She felt exposed, but her father would never hurt her, right? No. Her only wanted to make her feel good, she told herself as he lowered himself down her body, leaving a tingling warm sensation all over.

"He also might not bother with fully undressing you" he added, as her petticoats fell to the ground, adding to her nakedness and his hands slid up the back of her legs, "Some men are lazy and impatient like that."

His tone let her know that he would never be such a man, as he guided her backwards towards her bed. Alayne was completely unclad by the time the back of her legs hit the frame and she was laid back on its softness. Petyr pulled off his tunic and unclasped his doublet, revealing his own lean frame, before joining her there. As he slid back up her body to press his mouth against hers once more, he murmured, "It doesn't matter though. You've always been strong and you'll have me to come to for everything you might need."

His body was smooth and firm against hers, and it seemed somehow different than when she'd helped him before with his bath after an exhausting day. She remembered how he'd taken her hand as she stood by the edge of the tub and she'd thought for a moment that he was going to pull her in with him. Would his skin have felt different against hers in the wetness of the water? A part of her felt nauseous, but another part just wanted him closer, his arms a protection and comfort.

"I'm going to show you now, dearest. You must be brave and trust me. Can you do that child?" Petyr informed Alayne as he guided her legs apart.

Alayne nodded and Petyr kissed her again.


End file.
